


By the Fireside

by themusingsofafangirl



Series: Team Free Will Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusingsofafangirl/pseuds/themusingsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives into Sam's pleading and accompanies his younger brother on an extravagant New Year's trip. He ends up finding more than he bargained for in the polished resort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note here, this was unbeta'ed so any mistakes are completely my fault! I also wrote it at 3 in the morning sooooo... Enjoy!

"Come on, Dean! It'll be fun!"

"Sammy, I love ya man, but I really don’t think that spending New Year’s with your hippie California friends is gonna be ‘fun.’ They’re just not my sort of people…" Dean’s voice trailed off over the phone.

"Deeeeaaaaaaannnnnnnnn. Please! For me?"

"But I went to that vegan place with you and Jess! And you said that that could be my one good deed for the year."

"Yes, but it will be a  _new_  year so you need a new good deed!”

"I didn’t sign up for this shit." Dean ran a hand through his hair. "At least tell me that there’ll be some hot girls?"

"Yes, Dean. There will be hot girls… Bundled up in parkas with nothing visible except their noses."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Fine. I’ll go. I can’t believe I’m spending my vacation with you."

Sam smiled before responding to his brother. “Thank you so much, Dean. I owe you. It’s just, ya know, a six person deal. And when we had a cancellation, we needed an extra person for the group.” 

"I really hope I’m not the only obnoxiously old person there…"

"It’ll be fine, Dean. I promise. Anyways, I’ve got to go. Jess and I are heading to the library for a quick study sesh before dinner… Finals and all that, you understand, right? I’ll call you later! Again, thank you so much! Bye Dean!" With that, Sam hung up.

"Well fuck." Dean addressed the empty room. "What the hell do I pack?" 

Four weeks later saw Dean on a plane (“The things I do for you, Sammy”), headed for Colorado. He had splurged at Christmas and purchased the latest in winter fashion. After the flight, Dean joined Sam and the rest of his college friends at “The most eco-friendly ski resort in Colorado!” (Sam’s words, not his). The rooms were all “78% post consumer materials” with “locally sourced wood furniture.”Honestly, Dean just wanted a nice, comfy chair, maybe by a wood fire and so, after dumping his stuff in his room, he set out to find one. 

"I’ll see you on the slopes tomorrow, Sammy!" Dean called over his shoulder as he headed towards the lounge he had spotted by the resort’s entrance. There, he did indeed find a roaring fire. There were no open arm chairs, however, only a spot on the sofa next to a slightly disheveled man. "Excuse me?"

"Mmmm?" The man did not look up from the book that he was clearly engrossed in.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

The man did not respond, simply nodding and turning the page. 

"Thanks." Dean plopped down and put his feet up on the conveniently placed ottoman in front of the couch. Quickly realizing that he needed some sort of distraction, Dean began to look around. His eyes alighted on a magazine resting atop the coffee table nearest the couch.  _Skier’s Elite_  the title read. He picked it up and began to peruse its contents. 

Dean had never been much of a skier, snowboarding was always more his style. It seemed much less frou-frou-y than skiing. His opinion was quickly being changed as he examined the pages of the magazine. Each photo was of some hardcore professional skier who was thirty feet in the air, majestic puffs of snow on either side. “Whoa.” Dean muttered under his breath as he read one of the captions.  _Castiel Novak, 25, Two-Time Olympic Gold Medalist, races down the majestic trails of Park City, Utah, while training for the 2014 Olympics._  Dean could hardly believe that there were people his age who already had two Olympic gold medals. He had a high school wrestling award and not much else. This Castiel dude had been winning the friggen Olympics while Dean was scrounging up the guts to ask out his first girlfriend.

"It’s really not that amazing." A deep voice said quietly.

"Oh, so you do speak!" Dean joked with his neighbor. 

"I suppose I do. But as I was saying, that picture really isn’t anything spectacular." Dean glanced over at his companion, quickly taking in the wide, blue eyes, bed head of black hair and hardcore five o’clock shadow. 

"What do you mean?"

"May I?" The man gestured towards the magazine and Dean passed it over. "Now this," he pointed to a picture of another skier taking off from a job, "Is much more impressive."

"To be honest, I wasn’t really that impressed by the photo, but more by the credentials of the skier." The man looked at Dean blankly, so he raced on, trying to explain exactly what he meant. "I mean, look at me. I’m 25, a mechanic who’s only here as a favor to my kid brother. This guy, this  _Castiel Novak_  is the exact same age and already has two gold medals! Where the hell did I screw up?”

The man chuckled, low and warm. “I’m sure it’s not a matter of screwing up. You seem to very much enjoy your life, no matter how much your ‘kid brother’ may annoy you.” His voice grew a bit sadder. “Perhaps it is that which you should be thankful for, not some empty accolades.” With that he rose. “It was wonderful talking to you. Enjoy your stay.” 

The minute he left, an overeager Sam took his spot. “Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean.” Each ‘Dean’ was punctuated with a punch to the shoulder. “Dean. Dean.”

"WHAT, Sammy?"

"Do you know who that was?" 

"No. Do I care? No."

"That was  _Castiel Novak_!” Sam’s eyes seemed to glow. “He’s, like, the best skier ever!”

"Oh shit." Dean rushed off, ignoring the sputtering Sam he left by the fire.

Dean caught up to the guy,  _Castiel_ , he mentally corrected himself, just outside the elevator bank. “Hey man, I just want to appologize. Sammy told me who you are and I didn’t mean —”

"Really, it’s no issue. I enjoyed the anonymity, no matter how brief. It’s been far too long since I was last able to enjoy a book with out being pestered for autographs."

"Yeah…" Dean trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Well, since you know my name, would you mind even the score a bit?"

"Sure, sure… Of course, anything." Dean rubbed his slightly sweaty palms on his worn jeans, a stark contrast to the dark, tailored slacks the other man wore. "Dean. My name’s Dean. Dean Winchester." He offered his newly dry palm.

"Castiel Novak." Castiel took it. "It’s a pleasure to meet you."

The two shook hands firmly. “I do have one question.” Dean said.

"Yes?"

"What on earth are you doing  _here_  for New Year’s? Don’t you want, I don’t know, a break or something?” 

"I’ve always skied over New Year’s week." Castiel looked astonished that Dean thought this behavior abnormal. "What do you normally do?" 

"Well, ya know, Cas, regular stuff. I grab a beer with some of my friends from the garage. We watch the ball drop. Get drunk off our asses… Normal stuff." 

"Cas?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah. Ummm. Castiel? Mr. Novak? I don’t know what you want me to call you." Dean blushed. "I tend to give people nicknames whether they want them or not. Just ask Sammy sometime… But, ya know, call him Sam, otherwise I’ll never hear the end of it."

"Of course. And you may call me ‘Cas.’ It’s new. I like it." Castiel took in their surroundings, the still deserted elevator bank. "I know this may sound a bit forward, but would you like to come up to my room? I value my privacy and going to the bar or restaurant with you would start far too many rumors."

"Ummmmmm… I don’t swing that way. Strictly into tits." 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I’m not propositioning you. I merely want to continue our conversation in a less public locale.”

"I guess, then sure… That’d be cool." 

Castiel called the elevator and upon its arrival, the two stepped in, standing in awkward silence until the exited on the sixth floor. “This way.” Castiel says quietly, leading the way to his room.  He invites Dean in and they choose to make use of the sitting area portion of the spacious suite. “What can I get you?” Castiel is over by the minibar, which, to Dean’s surprise, has more than just the regular mini bottles of hard liquor. 

"I’m a simple man of simple tastes. You got beer?"

"Of course." Castiel returned with two beers. "Here." He passed one over to Dean. "So, Dean, why are you here for your New Year’s? You’ve made it very clear that this quite the deviation from your normal activities."

"Yeah, well, Sammy needed a sixth person so that he could cash in on this deal." Dean shrugged. "He’s here with all of his Stanford friends so I’m kinda just drifting around the resort… I’m really not that much of a skier… Snowboarding’s always been more my thing… And of course, they don’t have snowboarding here so I’m stuck indoors. I continued skiing after I learned how to snowboard, and the last time I skied I must have been seven or so."

"When did you begin skiing?" 

"My dad was always a big winter sports person. My mom too. We used to go skiing every year. We have these really cute photos of two mini abominable snowmen, me and Sammy, all bundled up on the slopes. I must have been six or so, which makes him two in those photos."

"You and your brother are close?"

"Yeah… When he isn’t being a little bitch, of course. Sammy’s my best friend." Dean paused, realizing that he’d shared a number of personal details without receiving any in return. "What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a number of siblings. Michael and Luke, twins, are the two oldest. Next are Naomi, Hester, Raphael, Gabriel, Anna, Uriel, and Balthazar. Then me, Rachel and lastly Samandriel, who we call Sammy as well. Although he is going through a phase. He’s demanding we call him Alfie instead." Castiel took in Dean’s shocked expression and answered the unasked question. "My parents took ‘be fruitful and multiply’ very literally. They stopped at twelve, in honor of the initial twelve apostles."

"And the names?"

"All angels."

"Wow." Dean let himself absorb this new information. 

"Of course, my parents had to have the most boring names ever: Chuck and Becky." Castiel rolled his eyes. "They decided they needed to add some spice to their children’s lives. Some of us faired better than the others."

"I was gonna say, Luke and Anna don’t seem so bad as names…"

"Luke is short for Lucifer."

"Oh."

"I’m sure you can understand why he wanted to have a nickname."

"Yeah, I would too." Dean took another sip from his beer, only to discover that the bottle was empty. He glanced at his watch. "Wow. It’s already time for dinner." He looked over at his companion. "You wanna join me for some grub, Cas?" 

"I really don’t know if it’s smart to go to the restaurant…" Castiel tore his gaze away from the floor where it had been firmly plastered post Dean’s invitation. "It’s just, everyone will be there, and I’m very much enjoying my privacy and our conversation. You’re welcome to eat here, if you’d like. I get dinner sent up every night, so that I can avoid the crowds."

"I’d like that a lot." Dean responded with a smile. 

The two placed their orders and chatted as they waited for their food to arrive. Once it did, the conversation flowed as freely as the wine. And if Dean’s eyes lingered a little too long on Castiel’s wine-stained lips, well, no one was there to comment on it.

After dinner, and a number of nightcaps, Dean departed for his own room, just this side of tipsy and ecstatic at finding a new friend. He collapsed into his bed, but not before texting Cas. They had exchanged cell numbers during desert, not wanting to lose contact in the massive hotel.

_I had a great time tonight. You up for a repeat performance tomorrow? My room? -DW_

_I’d very much enjoy that. Perhaps, if you’re feeling up to it, we could meet for lunch and afternoon skiing as well? -Castiel_

_As if I’d let you show me up on the slopes, Cas :P -DW_

_I promise not to show off that much -Castiel_

_*sigh* fine… we can meet for lunch. My place or your’s? -DW_

_Let’s go mine. I can just amend my standing order. -Castiel_

_It’s a date -DW_

_Well, not a date. -DW_

_You know what I mean, right Cas? -DW_

_Of course, Dean -Castiel_

_Good night -Castiel_

_Sleep tight! -DW_

_See you tomorrow! -DW_

The following dasy brought many consecutive hours spent in each other’s company. Castiel’s fingers rested on Dean’s chest after adjusting his scarf just a shade too long, and Dean could not take his eyes off of Castiel’s lean, long silhouette. 

One night, just before New Year’s Eve, they returned to Dean’s room for dinner and sat next to each other on his bed as Dean helped with Castiel’s pop culture education and showed him the Back to the Future trilogy for the very first time. They both ended up falling asleep, and neither commented on the compromising position they found themselves in upon waking. In fact, they were far too distracted by the knocking on the door. 

"Coming!" Dean called as he ambled over to the door, scratching his head and straightening his clothes from the night before. He opened to door to find and overly energetic giant. "What do you want, Sammy? Some of us are trying to some sleep."

Sam took in Dean’s disheveled appearance. “Where have you been? And how late did you stay up?! You look like shit, man.”

"Gee thanks, Sammy, how ‘bout you tell us what you really think." Dean rolled his eyes. "It’s called having a life. You should really try it some time."

"Oh shuddup. So, you gonna invite me in? I haven’t seen my big bro in days."

"God, Sammy. It’s been one friggen day! You’re such a bitch sometimes."

"Jerk."

"And no, you can’t come in."

Sam dropped his voice to a whisper. “Do you have someone in there with you?” 

"Ummm… uhhhh… No. It’s not what you think, we’re just friends. We got a little carried away with our movie marathon last night and I let him crash here."

"Who?"

"Ummm…" Dean raised his voice a bit, "Hey Cas? You mind coming over here? I want you to meet Sammy."

"I highly doubt that I am appropriately presentable for meeting the famous ‘Sammy.’" Castiel rumbled, his voice even deeper than normal, as he left the bed and approached the door. 

"Dean! I told you! My name is Sam. Not Sammy." Sam stopped complaining just long enough to notice exactly who his brother had been cuddling with that morning. "Oh my god." Sam’s wide-eyed gaze took in Castiel. "You’re Castiel Novak."

"Yes, I am in deed."

"Dean! You didn’t tell me that you knew Castiel Novak!" Sam punched his brother again.

"Son of a bitch! Ya gotta quit doing that, Sammy!" Dean shrugged, attempting nonchalance. "And yeah, I know Cas."

"I consider him one of my closest friends." Castiel offered.

"First off, you’ve known me for all of two days, Cas. I don’t think you can say that quite yet.  _And_ , you have, like, no friends.” Dean continued on, not allowing any interruption from Castiel. “Family members don’t count.” 

Sam took this all in, before interrupting. “Ummm… I’ll leave you guys to it then. Uh, have fun. Be safe and all that.” He turned and bolted down the hall.

"For God’s sake, Sammy! Neither of us is gay! We aren’t a ‘thing.’ We’re just friends!" Dean called after Sam’s retreating form. 

"Well, actually…" Castiel trailed off. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked absentmindedly, plotting ways to get back at his brother. Pranks involving Jess seemed a pretty good bet. 

"You know I’m not straight right, Dean?"

"Yeah…" Perhaps he could get Jess to pretend that she was running off to Romania with some eastern European prince. Pity Sammy knew who Cas was, he’d make the perfect - "Wait… What?!"

Castiel shrugged. “Yup.”

"Well, what are you then?"

"Don’t know, don’t care." Castiel smiled. "I just fall for whomever and go along for the ride." 

"Oh." Dean looked at him, mouth agape. "That’s a thing?" Castiel nodded. "But you don’t look gay."

"Dean!" Castiel objected. "You can’t say that! Did you expect me to shit rainbows or something? Get real… We’re no different from everyone else…"

"Except you like a dick up your… ya know." The tips of Dean’s ears turned a bit red.

"My what? Ass?" Castiel laughed. "You know what? Sometimes that’s exactly what I need." He leaned closer to Dean, pressing his body close to the other man’s. "Sometimes I just need a man’s cock fucking my hole all night. Sometimes I just need to come from the most amazing blowjob ever, regardless of whether it’s being given by a girl or a guy. And sometimes…" He slid onto his tip toes, dragging his torso along Dean’s taking careful note of the quiet catch in the his breath. "I just want…" He rested his lips on the shell of Dean’s ear. "To ram my dick into another guy, making him come from my cock alone." Castiel stepped back, taking in Dean’s dilated pupils. "You know where to find me." He turned and exited the room, heading back to his own suite. 

Dean stood in the open doorway for a few minutes, adjusting his mental dossier on Castiel as well as adjusting his pants to better accommodate his hardened length. No matter how absorbed his upstairs brain was with his ‘Big Gay Crisis’ his downstairs brain seemed perfectly happy to get on that particular train headed straight for crazyville. Apparently his dick had completely bypassed the fact that Cas had a dick of his own and was busy encouraging his brain to conjure hypothetical situations involving far too much nudity for Dean’s comfort. 

Dean spent the next few hours discover a number of interesting things. Fact: He still found  _Busty Asian Beauties_  as hot as ever. Clearly he was not 100% ‘Fuck me in the asshole’ gay. Maybe only 27%. Or maybe less. Maybe just Cas percent. Yeah. That sounded about right. Fact: However, it didn’t matter how many of said  _Busty Asian Beauties_ he looked at, imaginary situations of Cas always turned him on more. This did not make him as uncomfortable as he thought it might. In all honesty, Dean had probably known about this attraction to men for a few years, if he was ever truly honest with himself. That tenth grade history teacher was about as fuckable as they get. Even fifteen year old Dean Winchester knew to appreciate Mr. Bates’ ass. Fact: Having a crush on an Olympic medalist wasn’t so bad. With the stalker-ish nature of paparazzi, and his good friend Google, Dean was able to find a number of shirtless photos of Castiel and they did not disappoint. Fact: Cas had a killer body. It was lean and lithe, a racer’s body. And that v-line… Anyways. Fact: Dean was horny as fuck and apparently he had a willing partner two floors up and one door down. Fact: Dean Winchester does not have the balls to tell one Castiel Novak that he’s dtf.

_Cas -DW_

_Yes, Dean? -Castiel_

_So… I’ve been thinking -DW_

_And -Castiel_

_You’ve raised some interesting points. -DW_

_I suppose I’ve raised other things as well? -Castiel_

_Yeah… That’s the problem… I have no fucking idea what I’m doing… -DW_

_Help? -DW_

Dean waited in vain for a response. Eventually, all of a minute later, he put his phone down, sighing. He flopped onto his bed and buried his head in the mound of pillows. For the second time that day, he heard knocking at the door. “Go away Sammy, I’m not in the mood for your shit right now.”

"It’s not Sammy." Castiel’s voice wormed its way towards Dean, who’s head shot out from under the pillows quicker than if he had been promised pie. 

"Oh." He got off they bed and went to open the door. Doing so, he greeted Castiel, attempting to act as if he hand’t spent a solid hour ogling photos of the other man. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Castiel brushed passed Dean and entered the room, sitting on the bed. Taking off his shoes and socks, he said "You asked for help?"

"Oh, yeah." This prompted Dean to move. He hovered uncertainly by the bed until Castiel indicated that he should sit as well. "I’ve never done this before."

"I know. But don’t worry, it’s only 1pm or so. We have loads of time to practice." Castiel grinned in Dean’s direction. "Here." He leaned closer. "Let’s start slow." He pressed his slips softly to Dean’s before pulling back. "See? That wasn’t too bad, wasn’t?" Dean shook his head and drew closer to Castiel.

"More please." 

Cas laughed. “Of course, Dean.” He allowed his hands to come up and frame Dean’s face, watching as his eyes fluttered shut in anticipation of the next kiss. This one was deeper and it was Dean who deepened it, drawing Castiel’s bottom between his teeth, allowing his body to demand more. The next kiss was even more involved, each man taking the time to explore the other’s mouth with their respective tongues, tangling in a well rehearsed dance.

The couple made out like teenagers until Dean’s stomach let out a growl. “Ooops.” Dean said in defense of his stomach. 

"How ‘bout we get you some food." Castiel laughed lightly, dropping a quick kiss onto Dean’s pouting lips. "Did you even eat breakfast?"

"Noooooo… I was to busy, ya know, freaking out and all that."

Castiel laughed again. “I’ll call down to room service and have them send some lunch up.” He did just that and Dean and Castiel cuddled on the bed as they fed each other the various aspects of the meal. After finishing, they continued to make out, Cas encourage Dean to take leaps every step of the way. 

Eventually, the two men were clad solely in their underwear, pressed close together. Dean was mapping the contours of Castiel’s chest, ignoring the lack of tits by simply reminding his brain that this was  _Cas_. He reveled in the feel of Castiel’s hips rolling into his own body, the outline of his cock defined where it nudged Dean’s leg with each undulation. 

Soon enough, there was another knock at the door. Castiel threw on his jeans, not even bothering to button them as he went to answer. He opened the door, laughing at a joke that Dean had just made before going silent. On the other side of the door stood Sam, just as silent. Castiel let Sam take in his disheveled appearance, from the ‘sex hair’ (Dean’s words) to the numerous hickeys and the unbuttoned jeans. 

"Hey Dean?" Sam called out. "I thought you weren’t gay…"

Dean sidled up behind Cas, wrapping an arm around the other man’s middle. “Well, things have changed since I saw you last.”

"That was six hours ago, Dean!" 

"Oh be quiet."

"You be quiet. You can’t just decide on a whim to change your sexuality… It’s inconvenient to the rest of us. Now I can’t get you a card! I had the perfect one picked out, too!" Sam protested.

"I don’t even want to think about which part of that I should address first…" Dean sighed. "Okay. Yeah, Sam. I’m not straight. Whoopdeefuckingdoo. Now, can you please leave so that I can get back much more pleasurable activities with my boyfriend."

At this, Castiel raised a single eyebrow but said nothing.

"I’m only here to tell you that Jess and I and are other friends are gonna go watch the fireworks tonight. You know it’s New Year’s Eve, right, Dean?"

"Pshhhh… Yeah! Of course I know!" Dean had, in fact, completely forgotten. Castiel was far too distracting for his own good.

"The resort is setting up a giant screen outside so that we can watch the ball drop and then watch the fireworks. Will you be there?" Sam glanced at Castiel. "You’re invited as well, of course, Mr. Novak."

"It’s Castiel… Mr. Novak makes me sound like I’m a tax accountant or something."

"Right, Castiel." Sam corrected himself. "You’re invited too, if you’d like."

"We’ll be there. Now can you please leave?" Dean practically pushed Sam away from the doorway.

"Dean!" Sam squawked.

"Sam!" Dean mocked his brother

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!" 

"Shut it, assbutts." Castiel interjecting, rendering the other two men speechless.

"Assbutt?" Dean spluttered.

"It’s a family thing." Castiel didn’t even try to explain the strange phrase. "Now, Sam, it was wonderful to meet you, but please leave. We have a lot to get done before midnight."

Dean laughed. “Like me!"

"You’re so immature Dean…" Sam said as he headed down the hallway. "I swear you act like the younger brother most of the time…" His grumblings were ignored when they reached the couple who were quick to strip their remaining clothes and return to the bed. 

That evening saw Castiel Novak joining the rest of the resort guests for the first time during his entire stay. He stayed close to Dean’s side, their hands latched together. Both were clad in tuxedoes as befitted the event. They joined Sam and Jess and counted down from ten as the ball dropped. And if there was a kiss at midnight? Well, there were no paparazzi at the resort to ruin Castiel’s well deserved privacy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Submit requests for the Supernatural Advent Calendar! Just hit up my askbox on tumblr (snowymisha.tumblr.com) I'm going to try and do all 25 by the 25th... Wish me luck!


End file.
